frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CherryCoke/Kraina lodu- Moja trochę inna wersja :3 Rozdział 5
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D Rozdział dedykuję '''Zocha212 '''za to, że czyta i komentuje chyba każdy mój rozdział. :D Rozdział 5 Anna tymczesem poszła w góry z nie dawno poznanym księciem Nasturii- Hansem. Zakochała się w nim, i myślała, że on ją też, ale nie wiedziała co chce naprawdę zrobić.Zaprowadził ją na polanę, gdzie nikt by nic nie słyszał. - Anno, mam dla ciebie prezent.- wyciągnął z kieszeni naszyjnik, i podał go jej aby go założyła. Gdy Anna była zajęta naszyjnikiem, Hans wyciągnął z pochwy miecz, zamachnął się i już chciał wbić go w księżniczkę, ale nagle ktoś wbiegł między niego a Annę. - UWAŻAJ!- zdążył krzyknąć i osunął się na ziemię.Anna odwróciła się i spojrzała na Hansa, który stał jak wryty z mieczem we krwi . Nie przypuszczał, że ktoś może tu być. - Coś ty zrobił?!- krzyknęła, do niego, a on uciekł.Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Nie miała do kogo wołać o pomoc, bo była na polanie po środku lasu. Próbowała zatamować krwawienie z rany ale rana ciągle krwawiła.Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła chatkę, z której komina wydobywał się ogień. Wzięła konia i posadziła na nim nieznajomego, który uratował jej życie i pojechała w stronę chatki. Weszła do niej i okazało się, że to sklep jakiegoś górala*. - Witojcie! Letnia promocja! - Nie przyszłam tu na zakupy! Proszę pomóż mi on jest ciężko ranny.Oaken podszedł do Anny, wziął chłopaka na ręce i zaprowdził ich do szopy. Zatamował ranę i pozwolił im tu przenocować. ****************************************************************************** Elsa obudziła się i zeszła do sali tronowej uważając żeby nie obudzić Jack'a. - Przepraszam, czy nie widziałaś przypadkiem Anny?- Elsa miała nadzieję, że któraś ze służących ją widziała. - Niestety nie, Wasza Wysokość. Od wczoraj nie wiedziałam księżniczki. - Dobrze, dziękuję.Elsa zaczęła się martwić, bo nikt już kilkanaście godzin jej nie widział. Nagle ktoś zasłonił jej oczy. - Zgadnij kto to? - Jack, proszę cię. To nie czas na żarty! Nikt od wczoraj nie widział Anny. - Spokojnie znajdzie się. Może poszła w góry? Choć, musimy się szykować. -Dobrze. ****************************************************************************** Anna obudziła się i zobaczyła, że nieznajomy też nie śpi. - Cześć. Długo nie śpisz? - Z godzinę. - A tak w ogóle jak masz na imię? - Kristoff. A ty? - Anna. Czemu mnie wtedy uratowałeś? - Nie wiem, po prostu czułem, że tak muszę zrobić.- Kristoff słabo się uśmiechnął. - Boli cię? - Trochę, ale o mnie się nie martw. A kto to był za facet, ten który chciał cię zabić? - Hans, książę Nasturii. - Fajny książę.- powiedział z ironią Kristoff. - A propos księcia, zaraz koronacja!! Musimy wracać do Arendelle!Anna pomogła Kristoff'owi wstać. Gdy wyszli, przed szopą stał renifer. - Sven!- Kristoff z trudem podbiegł do renifera. - To twój renifer?! - No tak. Jest moją jedyną rodziną. -Czyli transport mamy z głowy. Ruszyli żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Arendelle. * Chyba każdy domyślił się, że to był Oaken. :D I jak? Może być? Komentarze miło widziane :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania